


Simon, food trucks, and other good things in life

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Getting Together, M/M, Near Future, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompt:jace/simon + “I’ve missed this.”





	Simon, food trucks, and other good things in life

“I’ve missed this.” Jace confesses just loud enough for Simon to hear.

The whole street is quiet, not a car or person in sight - a rarity in New York City. Jace’s voice is more like a whisper, solidifying how hesitant he is to make any sudden noises that could throw off the peaceful atmosphere they have found themselves in for the moment. They even are walking slowly down the small side street, with a sense of leisure in their movements that is even rarer than a quiet New York City street, especially with all the Valentine and Seelie Queen chaos of late.

Honestly, the words surprise Simon but he tries not to show it as he bumps his shoulder against Jace’s in silent support, flattered to be privy to this bit of vulnerability, a slight lowering of one of the many walls around Jace’s emotions. Especially when he seemed so reluctant to take the evening off at all, nevermind spend it at some food truck festival with Simon. They even had fun, trying a variety of different food types, fighting for the last bite of the ramen burger, and just pushing all the stress of life to the side to simply be  _ mundane _ . They still are having fun too, the evening not quite over.

The sun is just starting to dip low in the sky as they walk through Astoria Park towards the water, drawn in by the beautiful bridge and the New York City skyline. Simon leans against the railing, feeling comfortable in letting the silence grow between them, something he’s been actively working on. Jace looks deep in thought anyways, like maybe he needed this night and Simon’s company much more than either of them expected.

Sure Simon may have asked Jace to come to this event for selfish reasons, like a steadily growing crush on the loyal, stubborn fool. But, if it made Jace smile and his shoulders look a little lighter than he’s been all month, then that’s just a whole nother level of success to Simon.

Jace’s hesitant voice breaks their quiet, “Sometimes I just get so caught up in it all, the fighting and bloodshed and pain that I think that is all there is in the world. And I know I’m not alone - I think many of us do. We forget to take a step back to look at the little things, the good things, and remember that we’re not robots, we’re people too.”

Jace goes quiet again but Simon’s eyes stay transfixed on Jace’s face, watching him work through these realizations in real time. Simon nudges his forearm against Jace’s when his expression looks like it is turning a little sour again, “Good things like food trucks?”

That seems to dispel whatever cloud is hanging over Jace, laughing as his gaze returns from far off on the skyline to Simon’s face.

“Yeah, good things like food trucks.” Jace agrees as he nudges his forearm back against Simon’s. But Jace doesn’t pull his forearm away, instead leaves it pressed up against Simon’s, their pinkies practically touching.

It feels like they are on the verge of something big, good or bad Simon doesn’t know for certain but he holds his breath in anticipation, afraid to push them over that edge. Jace looks down at their hands, so close and yet so far. “Thanks for tonight. For the reminder of the good things in life. You tend to do that alot for me: remind me of the good things.”

Jace flexes his fingers out, his pinky brushing against Simon’s and it’s a small touch but the whole ordeal has Simon on edge, his fingers reflexively uncurling from the railing. Jace moves his hand slowly over Simon’s, intertwining their ring and pinky fingers. That tiny connection between them feeling heavy and  _ significant  _ to Simon and he just needs to know that even a fraction of what he feels is shared. He looks over to Jace again, surprised to already be the focus of his attention. “And what about this?”

“Yeah, this reminds me of good things too.” Jace’s voice sounds soft, like holding hands with Simon is a good thing Jace never thought he’d get to have, but his face is blank, those emotional walls back up to mask his fear of rejection. “But what about you?”

Simon smiles warmly down at their joined hands, squeezing them gently to make sure he really is awake and not dreaming. “Definitely feels like a good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me and this fic on tumblr [here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169640901371/for-the-1k-follower-celebration-prompts)


End file.
